stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Haha yes it is actually. Maybe you should have checked into that before. And even if it was allowed, would you really consider an admin at one of the most prominent wikis a "troll"? Your an idiot and you no older than 11. You are probably 8 though. --EveryDayJoe45 15:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I am not an "idiot" just because I blocked you here to prevent problems with you here. Also, if you don't even care about stal wiki, why are you so ticked off?--'Shade Link' 16:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) WYM To tell you the truth, I dont even CARE that you've banned me from Zeldapedia.--That Turtle guy 18:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Me also for stupid reasons so just go on without any of us we will make a Wiki that is better then Zeldapedia. and if you go anywhere neart my new Wki I will have you banned from Wikia for life. Im not joking.--Ironknuckle1 23:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :So long as he doesn't actually cause trouble on your wiki, you've got absolutely no right to even bother Wikia with something like that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) and just to clear things up about why I call you a troll, it is because you attack and harass me and other users. You may have been a good admin at first, but basically people on ZP seem to "need" you for help. That is probably why you haven't been demoted yet. It is either that or they just plain think that you are the good person.--'Shade Link ' 22:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, no matter what caused this argument, it is clear that Joe is taking the moral high ground and isn't acting like some spoiled child on his own page. We'd block you a million times over before we'd block Joe, by the way. --AuronKaizer ' 22:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Being spoiled? so ''I am being spoiled just because I blocked Joe both because he was flaming here(comments and talk page were deleted several times but were remade by Joe before I took away his right to talk) and because I wanted to prevent him from getting to us here? There is no need for you to come over here and start flaming, especially after staff specifically told you guys to stop coming here to annoy us. Anyways, I have given my reasons, but Joe's reasons were because he was blocked here. He did that to both me, and Mekkai, and blocking for problems on another wiki is against the rules. Now, it would help if you would not say anything at all here unless it is not flaming, or annoying.--'Shade Link ' 19:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) So tell me Joe(no one else). How am I the hypocrite? BTW Joe, everything I have said about you is true, not made up, and I DO have a life. I have friends, I swim, I run, I have dogs, I have a good family, and I don't sit on the computer all day, so just shut your mouth, and quit twisting the truth till it is no longer visible.--'Shade Link ' 19:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) have fun lying Joe. I know nobody cares, but still. I can speak the truth. You used to be able to. Also, every time I catch you trying to choke the life out of the truth, I comment here. Now, it would help a lot of people if you just shut up about the SL incident.--'Shade Link ' 19:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure he would if you would. Seeing as you won't shut up, you don't really have a case here. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ''' 19:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure I would if he would. Please stay out of this XYZ. You are not my problem and you shouldn't become one.--'Shade Link ' 19:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) how can this really be argued if he's blocked? he cant really say anything back to you and has probably taken this page off his watchlist and doesnt even know your talking about him? Oni Link 19:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) thx for fixin me talk page Helloooo! I haven't talked to you in awhile! What's up with you, man? Things at Zeldapedia going alright?--Neo(U)(T) (Home)'' 01:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Going alright I suppose. Havn't been on Zeldapedia a lot lately. I've been bust with family and friends, and now its time to focus a lot on schoolwork as the semester draws to a close. How about you? --EveryDayJoe45 15:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ugh. Schoolwork. I really need to try to focus more on school, but I seem to have caught senioritis. It sucks because I'm failing AP Statistics and AP Physics. If I bothered to try, I'd have the top grade in BOTH of those classes! I'm so screwed in college, I tells ya. I've also been working a lot, so I haven't had much time to do the things I've needed to do online. ::I've been around, though. I'm currently working on several projects, including two wikis I'm in charge of, Zelda Wiki, and my forums. Plus, I'm starting to edit here a bit. I kinda lack incentive, though, since it's only for undead characters at the moment. ::At least I'm getting something done, y'know? ::OHH speaking of Zelda Wiki, the admins finally made an inter-wiki policy. Let me pull it up for you...Here we go. I think they did a good job. ::Anyways, how's CC? I haven't talked to him in awhile, either.--Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 03:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC)